1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to injectors for rocket engines.
2. Prior Art
All liquid fueled rocket engines use some type of injector for injecting the liquid fuel and liquid oxygen into the engine's combustion chamber. Usually these injectors are very complex and require many parts. These injectors usually require a number of weld joints, some of which cannot be inspected. The complexity of these injectors and the time required to manufacture the many parts making up the injector causes the injector to be very expensive.